


备份人生

by Ellen_LYZ



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellen_LYZ/pseuds/Ellen_LYZ
Summary: 如果有一天，拥有了一台时光机，你想做什么？想……让16岁的嘉羿遇见16岁的李汶翰。





	备份人生

都说强扭的瓜不甜，可嘉羿不这么觉得。

他的Omega就很甜。

“甜”这个词通常用于形容味道，味道必须得舌头尝过才知道。就像嘉羿喜欢吃的小熊软糖，五彩斑斓的糖果又Q又弹，弥漫在整个口腔的甜味带了一点点酸，让人忍不住一颗接一颗扔进嘴巴里。

李汶翰的甜嘉羿也尝过，确确实实用舌尖尝过。那是后颈一块小小的腺体，平时被厚厚的胶带封印着，却在他们婚礼当晚成功突破李汶翰自认坚固的守备，散发出的甜味醇香而馥郁，像一颗漂浮在半空的大白兔奶糖。

嘉羿至今仍记得齿尖刺破腺体的感觉，浓郁的奶香劈头盖脸砸下来，让他差点没控制住自己把李汶翰脖子咬穿。

一失足成千古恨，嘉羿抓着李汶翰肩膀把口水涂满Omega腺体的时候可没想到大白兔奶糖会变成三个月才能吃一回的稀罕事物。

不过虽然搞不到正主，但搞个可以无限量续杯的代餐对他来说还是轻而易举的。

小熊软糖代替了Omega的信息素，成了28岁Alpha的必需品。嘉羿平时会在车上放两包，办公室放两包，连兜儿里都要揣两包，以便随时随地缓解他的糖分饥渴症。

至于为什么是小熊软糖而不是大白兔奶糖，嘉羿表示：“我也想啊！可是我怕我控几不住我自几个儿啊！”

真不愧是年轻气盛又精力充沛的Alpha呢。

嘉羿和李汶翰是三年前在AO婚配中心认识的，目前结婚三年，感情稳定发展，一路只踩油门不带刹车，横冲直撞朝着“哥俩好”的方向飞驰而去。

李汶翰大嘉羿四岁，日常口头禅是“嘉羿打游戏不”。嘉羿隐约觉得有些奇怪，别人谈恋爱都是腻腻歪歪，Omega体贴温柔，Alpha霸道宠溺，到了他们这儿，就和俩好基友相处没啥区别，李汶翰整天威逼利诱他叫哥，甚至兴致上来还能捏着他的腰和他干一架。

可嘉羿也说不出来这样的相处方式哪里不对，单单是李汶翰愿意找他这件事就足以让他乐上半天，他压根就没思考过，为什么对李汶翰来说，勾肩搭背可，牵手不可；搂搂抱抱可，接吻不可。最重要的是，除了发情期，其他时间，都不可。

家家有本难念的经。就像当初一家担心Alpha儿子又傻又实诚不招Omega喜欢，一家忧愁自家Omega儿子整天想做Alpha五大三粗没有Alpha愿意要一样，李汶翰和嘉羿在这个小家庭里也有各自忧心的事。

三年前两家父母都巴不得自己儿子赶紧结婚，政府的匹配结果出来，双方一拍即合，一个未嫁一个未娶，顺理成章地相处三天之后相约在了民政局。

虽然这段婚姻是强扭的瓜，但时间久了，养分多了，也是能尝出甜味的呀，细细品一品，说不定还能尝出大白兔奶糖的味道呢。

嘉羿摸出口袋里最后一颗小熊软糖之后有些心烦意乱，他咂吧着嘴，用舌尖把那颗Q弹透明的熊从左边抵到右边，再从右边抵到左边，反复数次之后，拿起放在办公桌一侧的手机给李汶翰发了个消息。

“晚上出去看电影？”

这个时间点，李汶翰不是在游泳馆就是在篮球场，自从被标记之后这个Omega越来越肆无忌惮，往后颈贴一块狗皮膏药，好像不是封住信息素味道而是直接改变了性别，整天顶着一张帅脸招摇撞骗，把俱乐部一群beta小姑娘迷得神魂颠倒。

嘉羿并没奢求李汶翰秒回消息，可意外总是不期而遇，他习惯性看了眼时间，5：00，还有半个小时下班，正要把手机放下，特别关注的消息弹了出来：“看啥电影啊，回家看吧，电影院太远了懒得去。”

“好，那我等下去接你，你不要先走啊。”

“知道了知道了。”

得到保证之后嘉羿心满意足地放下手机，叫来门口的助理：“你去买点桂花糖糕送到我们家，顺便再去花店买束花吧，一般送Omega送什么花比较好？”

助理揣摩着这个小少爷的心意，目光落在办公桌上Omega送的柴犬摆件上，思考了一会儿说：“要不您买只宠物给那位带回去吧，今天不是结婚三周年纪念日吗？送花多没意思，而且我觉得那位也不会喜欢。”

虽然嘉羿是老总儿子，在公司做个不大不小的管理，但是一点架子没有，平易近人到助理常常怀疑他身份的真实性。不过狐狸是好狐狸不代表老虎的威严就可以忽视，助理小姐绞尽脑汁给嘉羿分析利弊，嘉羿撑着下巴听完，乐呵地点头：“我觉得你说的有道理，那等下我去宠物店看看。”

要事解决，助理小姐看着满桌子凌乱的糖纸，对他眨眨眼睛：“您先走，我殿后？今天别再被留下训话了，不然去接那位又来不及。”

提起这件事嘉羿就气不打一处来。李汶翰等不等他是一回事，他自己迟不迟到又是另外一回事。他长吁一口气，飞快地收拾东西，临行前还没忘给助理小姐一个充满感激的眼神：“下次请你吃新出的舒芙蕾！”

助理小姐看着他远去的背影，无奈地摇了摇头。

这小少爷什么都好，就是感情上有点迟钝，都结婚三年了，怎么还没把人追到手呢。

能在百米开外认出李汶翰，嘉羿还挺佩服自己的。俱乐部的活动六点半结束，李汶翰往往要磨蹭一会儿才出来，他虽然行事不像Omega，但在对自己的保养上却和普通Omega如出一辙，甚至更胜一筹。

看着头发还在滴水的李汶翰拿着毛巾越走越近，嘉羿悄悄下了车，潜伏到他身后，然后突然冲上去用手心蒙住他的双眼：“Surprise！”

李汶翰的脚步顿了一下，下意识捏住嘉羿的手臂：“你吓死我了，干嘛，你又搞了点什么东西？”

“嘿嘿，你猜嘛，我哪能这么容易告诉你啊。”嘉羿笑出一排大白牙，得意洋洋地说。

“这还要猜？去年你送的玫瑰，今年送什么？不会还是玫瑰吧，千万别，这花又招蚊子又招虫，放没几天花瓣就掉一地，我可不想收拾。”

嘉羿往前靠了靠，李汶翰就贴进了他的胸口，被抵着缓步往前走。覆盖在眼睛上的手掌带着些薄汗，烫得吓人，虽然七月份天热，他已经出了一身汗，但被这样一双手掌控着，再加上身边Alpha毫不收敛四处乱飘的气息，李汶翰还是觉得有些受不了。

“不对不对，我跟你说你肯定猜不到，”嘉羿带着他在后车门前停下，松开一只手打开车门，“锵锵锵锵——”

后座上放着一个宠物包。

李汶翰以前在家养过宠物，而且还是个猫狗双全的成功人士，自然对这些用具熟悉到不能再熟悉。这个尺寸，就算是幼犬用也太小了点，他猛地回过头：“你搞了只猫回来？”

非常应景地，宠物包里传出一声又甜又糯的猫叫。

这下李汶翰连脸色都变了，把嘉羿手一甩，大步走到副驾驶打开车门坐进去，徒留一脸不知所措的Alpha在原地，看着宠物包大脑当机。

“赶紧回家！”李汶翰发话。

嘉羿回过神去驾驶座开车，边用余光打量李汶翰，边委屈地解释：“我问过猫舍主人了，这猫已经打过疫苗做好绝育了，是之前买的那个人不要了被我捡漏的，不然今天怎么可能拿的到手啊。”

李汶翰的表情精彩得很，酸甜苦辣咸应有尽有，可惜嘉羿是个傻白甜看不明白。车里低气压持续一路，好在水滴石穿，到家时Omega的心还是被甜甜的猫叫融化了。他把大包小包留给嘉羿，自己提着小猫咪先上了楼。

嘉羿停好车提着李汶翰的包和一堆乱七八糟的东西回家，门一开，蹲在地上的李汶翰对他仰起头：“我决定了，以后它就叫虎子。”

虎子花了半个晚上来适应这一对搞不清楚它性别的夫妻。

小奶猫才六个月大，在新环境里难免不适应，趴在李汶翰怀里不肯挪窝也不肯睡觉。

李汶翰也不嫌烦，任由它趴在胸口舔自己爪子上的毛。可怜嘉羿只能在一旁眼巴巴看着，顺便把手里剥好的桂花糖糕拐个弯递进了自己嘴里。

电视里正在放嘉羿专门从网上搜来的电影，《时空恋旅人》，讲的是一个拥有超越时空的超能力的男人和爱情相遇的故事。为了两个人打游戏特地装的65寸大电视让女主角脸部细节纤毫毕现，李汶翰瞥一眼嘉羿手里的桂花糖糕，不咸不淡地评价：“这个女主还没我长得好看，嘉羿你把我的桂花糖糕拿过来。”

嘉羿叼着嘴里那块，爬到沙发那头拿了块没拆开的，剥好递到李汶翰嘴边。李汶翰抱着猫懒得动弹，借着嘉羿的手一口一口咬，他是南方人，就喜欢吃这些甜甜的东西，嘉羿起初无法理解，直到结婚当晚，铺天盖地的大白兔奶糖味道才让他觉得甜是这个世界上最美味的东西。

一部电影评分高总有理由，李汶翰起初还就剧情点评一两句，后来渐渐代入，便一言不发又目不转睛地盯着屏幕看。

他看得入神，嘉羿看他看得也入神。

为了营造气氛，客厅没开灯，只点了一盏奶糖味的香薰。这个味道的香薰极其稀有，是助理小姐跑断了腿，找了许多个牌子才买到的。嘉羿刚把几大盒香薰搬回家的第一天，李汶翰兴冲冲地在每个房间点了一盏，等到甜甜的奶糖香无处不在的时候才觉出不对劲来，发情期不该这么早到啊？谁知道嘉羿这看上去有点傻的孩子安的什么心。

两个人拽着个大盒子在门口你一句我一句，扔，不扔，扔，不扔，搞得对面Omega开门出来看神经病一样看他们。

李汶翰脸一红，松手关门，撂下一句话：“以后没有我的允许不许用！”

今晚当然是得到允许的，嘉羿从几天前就开始软磨硬泡，小熊软糖一样黏在李汶翰身上，好话说尽了都没什么进展，反而是那天李汶翰开车，他太累了在副驾驶睡得不省人事，醒来之后李汶翰拍了拍他的肩膀：“说好了，就一个晚上啊。”

毕竟朝夕相处同床共枕了三年，肌肤相亲的次数也不算少，对于李汶翰情绪上的变化，嘉羿的靠谱程度还是堪比雷达的。

比如现在，昏暗的光里李汶翰微微抿着唇，就是有些失落。嘉羿把头靠在他肩膀上，咽下口中最后一小块桂花糖糕，说：“你说我们能不能也穿越一次，我好想看看你小时候啥样，怎么养的就养出你这种Omega了呢。”

“你好重，”李汶翰有些嫌弃地把他的头往上抬了抬，口是心非，还不是为了嘉羿睡得更舒服， “做梦吧你，我这种Omega怎么了？能和我结婚是你三生有幸。”

“我说真的，要是我会穿越，就趁你还是个乖巧的Omega的时候赶紧把你拐上床，省得现在天天过清汤寡水的生活。”

“我还是个乖巧的Omega的时候你能拐得到我？而且你想不想拐还不一定呢好吧。”

也不知道是不是香薰的作用，今夜的李汶翰比起往常多了一分Omega特有的柔软，他轻轻揉着嘉羿的脑袋，把他当成一只大型布偶。电影的背景音乐放着《How long will I love you》，清甜的女声和着温柔的旋律在两个人耳边奏响，画面里是雨天盛大的婚礼。李汶翰小声说：“我以前可帅了，高中的时候是校草，超多人追的。”

嘉羿昏昏欲睡。恍惚间他好像闻到了香甜的大白兔奶糖味，不是房间里点着的香薰，而是更加香醇浓郁的，属于他的Omega的味道。这甜味安抚着他的Alpha神经，平息了体内所有烦躁，他甚至觉得就这样睡着也没什么大不了，反正李汶翰肯定会把他搬到床上安顿好。这样想着，李汶翰的絮语便和轻柔的音乐一同远去，渐渐地缥缈起来，像浮在半空的一团柔软的云。这云朵散发出香甜的奶糖味，让他忍不住追上去，想要一探究竟。

\---

李汶翰遇见嘉羿是在初中一年级。那天放学回家的路上他被同班一群小混混堵在巷子里，圆滚滚的身体颤抖着，眼眶通红，牙齿咬着下唇，整个人蜷缩起来像只待宰的肥兔子。

肥兔子实在很害怕，这些事情他经历过不止一次，反抗的后果也没有人比他更清楚，其实他想说些好听的话乖乖束手就擒，可那些字堵在嗓子眼怎么也说不出口。

领头的人扬起拳头，眼看着就要落在他身上了，巷子口突然传来急促的脚步声，紧接着面前的人就被掀翻在地，李汶翰一头雾水，被吓了一跳，整个人抖了三抖，眼泪都憋了回去。

来者不善，哪有大人会平白无故插手小孩子的事啊，更不要说眼前这个人还是Alpha。Alpha随便乱揍人可是要被抓起来的。

李汶翰之所以确信他是Alpha，是因为他闻到了信息素的味道。不像有些alpha的信息素那样霸道强烈，这个Alpha的信息素是淡淡的红茶香，闻着就叫人安心。

没错，李汶翰是个Omega，虽然还没分化，但在提前检测成为硬性要求的现在，第二性别已经不再是不可知的秘密。

Alpha转过了身，一张阳光帅气的脸出现在李汶翰面前，让他不由得有些羡慕。

其实青春期到来之前李汶翰也有着精致好看的五官，那时候的他作为班上仅有的Omega，享受着所有人的关心与照顾，可惜自从二次发育开始之后，他的身体就像吹了气一样飞速膨胀，渐渐地变成了现在这副样子，漂亮的眼睛被肉挤到只剩下一条窄缝，四肢和肚子都圆滚滚的，从远处看像个圆圆的球。

几个小混混被揍了一顿之后都跑光了，李汶翰环顾四周，小巷子里空无一人，他缩着肩膀，故作镇定地问：“你干嘛？”

“啊？”Alpha挠了挠脑袋，然后对李汶翰笑出八颗牙齿，“小朋友你不要怕呀，哥哥很强的，他们为什么欺负你啊？”

他这副……这副智商不太高的样子让李汶翰更害怕了，怎么会有人把一个体重80公斤的初中生当作三岁小孩子来问话！但李汶翰又实在看不出他的恶意，只好试探着问：“你是谁？”

“嘿嘿嘿，我叫嘉羿，不知道怎么回事迷路了，看到你被欺负，就顺手过来帮个忙。”嘉羿上下打量了李汶翰一番，“你家住哪？要不要我把你送回去？”

李汶翰还是一脸警惕地看着他。

嘉羿见状皱着眉思考了一会儿，手忙脚乱地从随身小包里翻出身份证递给他看：“哎呀，我不会骗你的，你哪里值得我骗啊。”

他这句话的本意是自己衣食无忧花钱如流水，可到了李汶翰那儿就变了味，Omega忍了半天的眼泪一下子夺眶而出，仰起头边哭边喊：“你们都欺负我，凭什么欺负我啊，我不就成绩好一点吗，谁规定的Omega不能有运动强项啊，等我瘦下来，我李汶翰就要拿第一给你们看。”

他一副要哭倒长城的架势，不知道的人还以为嘉羿仗势非礼未成年。

嘉羿最害怕别人哭，开始只能手足无措地原地打转，后来猛得听见李汶翰说出自己的名字，顿时愣在原地，从口袋里抽出来预备给他擦眼泪的手帕也落到了地上。

他这一愣，李汶翰也不哭了，委委屈屈地一边抽噎着抹眼泪一边看他。嘉羿整个人像被人抽走了灵魂，木头一样愣了三秒之后突然扑上去抱住李汶翰，把他整个人圆乎乎的身子塞进自己怀里，声音又低又哑：“原来是你啊。”

李汶翰被勒得喘不过气来，他涨红了脸，勉强抬头看嘉羿，本想叫他放开自己，却看见Alpha的脸颊湿湿的，嘉羿哭了。

李汶翰有些搞不明白，这人就像一个突然出现的游戏bug，从出场开始就总是做一些莫名其妙的事，可这个bug不仅没带来任何故障，反而让游戏运行的更加顺畅。李汶翰慢慢地把头靠回他的胸口，声音闷闷的：“你认识我吗？怎么认识的？”

“我当然认识你了！但是……”嘉羿欲言又止，他捏住李汶翰的肩膀，直视他的眼睛，露出些恳求的意味来，“让我送你回家吧？”

李汶翰实在不忍心拒绝，更何况这对他来说也是一件好事，不过他还是郑重其事地告诉嘉羿：“可以是可以，但是你不许把刚才那件事说出去，万一碰到我爸妈也不能露馅！要不然……”然后恶狠狠地挥了挥小拳头。

说是送李汶翰回家，其实嘉羿没车也没钱，两个人肩并肩走在黄昏的街道上，路过一家宠物店，李汶翰朝里面张望几眼，兴致勃勃地说起了自家的小宠物：“我家猫虽然不是什么品种猫，但是长得可漂亮了，还是我给它起的名字，叫虎子，怎么样，好听吧？哦对，还有一只柯基，叫旺旺，也很可爱，但是没有虎子那么黏人。”

嘉羿提着他的书包，听得很认真：“我能看看吗？虎子。”

“可以啊，等到家我一开门它肯定在门口等着。”

李汶翰的家是独立公寓，大别墅楼下还有个小庭院，他领着嘉羿走到铁门前，角落里传出狗叫声，旺旺从不知道哪里飞奔过来。

嘉羿说：“你不是说虎子黏人吗，怎么没看到它？”

李汶翰翻了个白眼：“低头！”

铁门一开，蹲在门口的橘色肥猫就自动凑到李汶翰脚边，脑袋在他的校裤上蹭来蹭去。李汶翰连忙把它抱进怀里，视野升高，小家伙乍一见到嘉羿这个陌生人，一改对李汶翰的娇脾气，扬起爪子凶狠地发出低吼声，嘉羿有点意外，他从没见过这样亲人的猫，而且还是只爱憎分明的猫。

李汶翰看虎子对嘉羿耀武扬威觉得又可爱又好笑，他摸着手里光滑水溜的毛，对嘉羿道谢：“今天谢谢你了，我代表虎子对你表示喜爱。”

嘉羿站在门外，他站在门里，隔着一段距离，他看出来这个Alpha的眼中流露出些许恋恋不舍，于是又好心地补了一句：“要是你再找不到路，就回来找我，我和我爸说让你在我们家睡一晚吧。”

“我……”嘉羿犹豫了一会儿，一咬牙，“我还是先走吧，你又不认识我。”

一个28岁的大男人，还要被一个十几岁的初中生安慰，李汶翰看他委屈到不行的样子，没忍住踮起脚揉了揉他蓬松的脑袋，像只小熊玩偶，他在心里给嘉羿评价。

这之后过了好长时间李汶翰都没有再见到过嘉羿。他就像投入水面的一颗小石子，在李汶翰的人生里荡漾出几圈涟漪就很快消失。

一切又恢复到平时的样子。李汶翰依旧是班里数一数二的好学生，也是为数不多的Omega，那几个一直欺负他的小混混消停了一段时间，却在他慢慢瘦下来重新参加训练之后变本加厉。

更可怕的是，以前被欺负时李汶翰只会觉得不甘，现在却多了几分委屈，他会想起那次天神般降临在自己面前的Alpha，虽然看上去不太靠谱的样子，却在他最丑的时候选择保护他，抱紧他，甚至素不相识还要一路送他回家。

其实李汶翰挺想再见一次嘉羿，就算偶然遇见，说说自己的猫狗也好。虎子长大了不少，他怀疑这只小馋猫把自己少吃的那些肉全给吞了，现在重到他快要抱不动。旺旺学了很多新技能，都是他训练出来的，比如会帮他把卧室门关好，还会叼拖鞋出来接他。

但不知道是不是吃了太多人类食物的缘故，虎子这两天身体有些不太舒服，李汶翰不得不每天晚上带他去宠物医院打针。现在正是快要中考的紧要关头，他又是通校生，每天来回奔波已经很辛苦，幸好还没分化，青少年特有的活力支撑着他过完一天又一天。

但今天和平时稍微有些不同，今天李汶翰终于从那几个一直缠着自己的小混混口中弄明白了自己长久以来被纠缠的理由。

原来是他们其中一个人的青梅竹马从小学开始喜欢李汶翰，那个人原本以为这个市级游泳冠军帅的怎样惨绝人寰，所以特意和李汶翰报了同一所初中，结果开学一看，所谓冠军就是一个几百斤的小胖子，甚至tmd还是个Omega！第二性别检查结果是Alpha的小混混自尊心一下子被泼了盆冷水，整个人被浇了个透心凉。

别人看来不过鸡毛蒜皮的小事，却在十几岁的少年心里埋下了嫉妒不甘的种子。两个人身在同一个班，一个是成绩优异的Omega，另一个是年级倒数的Alpha，老师的喜好一目了然。于是在某次考试之后，李汶翰就被几个人拉到了学校的小树林里。

其实自从嘉羿出现之后这些人消停不少，可李汶翰逐渐瘦下来，一张脸又恢复成精致帅气的模样，游泳队的训练照常参加，就连篮球联赛也大放异彩。这回不知道是不是青梅竹马的原因，但他们确实又来找李汶翰放话，说要在他们家附近堵他。

李汶翰心里也憋着一股气，他这些日子的体能训练拼死拼活地练习，就是为了有朝一日能把那些落在自己身上的拳头给还回去。虽然他是Omega，但也同时是个在上位待惯了的优等生。

李汶翰提着虎子出门的时候天已经黑了，去的时候平安无事，回家走到一半，几个小混混晃晃悠悠从小巷子里出来了。直到这时李汶翰才意识到自己犯的错误，他一个人当然不会怕，可现在他带着生病的虎子。

宠物包把虎子裹得严严实实，从外面看和普通的行李包没太大区别，不养宠物的人肯定看不出来。他们见李汶翰把包紧紧搂在怀里，便想上手抢过来。都是小孩子，好奇心和好胜心加在一起便足够酿成一场悲剧。一方抢，一方不让，拉扯间宠物包的拉链被拉开了。

李汶翰只顾着抵挡从四面八方伸过来的手，他再怎么厉害也比不过人家人多势众，虎子也察觉到了不对，拉链一开就露出个小脑袋，虽然天黑，它还是看出来闻出来对面又一群不认识的人，这群人对着它的小主人大喊大叫又拉又扯，它愤怒地叫了两声，嗷呜一口咬住了其中一个人的手指。

对面的人发出一声惨叫，李汶翰怔住了，其他人也怔住了，面面相觑了半天，他们才发现李汶翰怀里是只胖乎乎的大猫，而且正咬着其中一个人的手指死活不松口。

这下完蛋，一旦受伤，道理便被他们占完了。李汶翰赶紧哄着虎子松开嘴，被咬的孩子也害怕，握着血流不止的手，眼泪当场就下来了。

李汶翰向他们解释：“没关系的，我家虎子定时打疫苗的，平时连我都咬。”

他们哪管这些，不依不饶地要把虎子夺走带去医院，李汶翰一下子慌了，拉链开着，虎子半个脑袋露在外面，万一掉下来……他想都不敢想。

和那次多像啊，只要他求个饶，把虎子乖乖交过去，不就没事儿了吗？可李汶翰也不知道自己怎么了，他紧紧拽着宠物包的边缘，那些话就是说不出口。

是不是，是不是还在期待着Alpha从天而降啊？

也许是上帝听见了他的祈求，嘉羿真的出现了。猝不及防地，他的声音从不远处传过来，李汶翰几乎是下意识地转过头，露出一个惊喜的表情，大声叫他的名字：“嘉羿！”

“你们这群小屁孩怎么回事啊？欺负人很好玩吗？”

嘉羿对他露出八颗牙齿的招牌微笑，高大的身影稳稳地站到两方人马中间，打量了一下现在的情况，然后对哭个不停地人说：“我看看，受伤啦？被我家虎子咬的？你家是不是没养过宠物啊？打了疫苗不要紧的，走走走，哥哥带你去医院看。”

处理完要事再环顾一周，上次被揍还历历在目，几个小混混看着他的表情缩了缩脖子，嘉羿笑嘻嘻地说：“不相干的人就赶紧回家，这么晚了也不怕你们爸妈担心。”

他这叫对症下药，好歹是个28岁的成年人，在职场混了好多年的，对付几个小孩子还不是手到擒来？解决了这些无关紧要的人，嘉羿一手牵着李汶翰一手牵着受伤的孩子，先是对其中一个人说：“这就叫恶有恶报！看你下次还敢不敢。”又对另一个人说：“别怕啊，哥哥很强的。要不要先送你回家？”

李汶翰被他掌心的温度吓到了，好热，热到他甚至怀疑自己快被融化了。Alpha的手比他大了整整一圈，把他整个包裹住，就像为他建起了一座堡垒，李汶翰用两颗门牙咬着唇，突然问道：“嘉羿，你觉得我现在好看吗？”

嘉羿就又把头转过来，仔仔细细地打量他，眼睛里露出温柔的笑意：“好看，你不是一直都好看吗？”

“我能问问你家在哪吗？”

“我也不知道啊，不是，我是说我走着走着就忘了，完蛋，不认识路，我今晚也没地方睡了。”

李汶翰想说你上次不是来过这里吗，怎么还不认识路，不认识路也没见你回来找我啊，可转念一想，开口就变成了：“没事儿，晚上来我们家睡！”

这次嘉羿没拒绝，反而一口答应了。于是李汶翰跟爸妈打了个招呼，说嘉羿是自己的同学，去完医院之后就把人带回了家。

幸好嘉羿虽然个子高，但一张脸倒看不出28岁，他进了家门乖巧地根据李汶翰的指示向爸爸妈妈问好，嘴巴甜的像抹了蜜。

过了一会儿，李汶翰和嘉羿在房间打游戏，李妈妈敲了敲门，赶李汶翰去洗澡，然后神秘兮兮地把嘉羿从房间里叫了出去。

一块蛋糕被端到了他面前。

“明天是汶翰16岁生日，阿姨自己做的蛋糕，不晓得好不好吃，你帮我尝一尝。”

李妈妈的手艺嘉羿再清楚不过了，他狼吞虎咽的样子就是最好的答案，李妈妈心满意足地接受了“好吃好吃”的评价，把嘉羿放回了房间。

他回去的时候李汶翰刚刚洗好澡出来，夏天天热，李汶翰就只穿了一条大白T，躺在床上翘着二郎腿玩手机。

嘉羿看着这副场景根本挪不开眼睛，下意识地摸了摸鼻子，李汶翰见他回来，又趴在床上撅着屁股给他翻睡衣。

嘉羿口干舌燥的，硬生生把目光从李汶翰的腿上转移到墙上，然后结结巴巴地说：“汶翰，刚洗好澡吹空调会着凉的，你赶紧盖好被子。”

哪知道李汶翰带着蓝牙耳机，没听清他说什么，回过头用小兔子一样的眼神看他。

嘉羿觉得自己正在燃烧，他甚至闻到了空气里淡淡的大白兔奶糖的味道，可李汶翰还没分化，这当然只能是错觉。

想到等会儿还要睡到香香软软的少年李汶翰身边，无奈之下，嘉羿只能趁着洗澡来了一发。

也许真的是被吓到了，李汶翰非要让虎子睡在床边，然后自己搂着枕头，翻来覆去的，心里说不出的烦躁。可是他好累，四肢酸软，连眼睛都没力气挣开。嘉羿洗澡回来和他说话，也只收到几句嘤咛加上嗯啊的回答。

李汶翰是就这么迷迷糊糊地睡着了，嘉羿躺在他身边，原本盖着另一床被子，睡着睡着就滚到了李汶翰的被子里，习惯性把整张脸埋在他的后背上。

虽然嘉羿习惯了这么睡觉，可不得了的是，半夜不知道几点钟他醒了，而鼻尖满是熟悉的大白兔奶糖的味道。李汶翰自己似乎还不知道，在睡梦中整个人缩成一团，两条腿不停地磨蹭，嘉羿脑袋翁的一声，忙打开灯凑过去看，李汶翰脸颊通红，刘海被汗水打湿成一串一串粘在额头上，完蛋了，不是他做梦，而是李汶翰真的分化发情了！

嘉羿几乎是瞬间起了反应，这些味道，香甜的大白兔奶糖，他求之不得的东西，现在却满溢在这个房间里。新生的Omega小小的一团，又白又嫩，叫人忍不住拆吞入腹。

可他好歹还是忍住了，忙把李汶翰摇醒，也不管人睡眼朦胧意识不清，赶紧把情况向他说明。估计李汶翰自己也感觉到不对劲了，愣愣地弯着腿坐在床上，内裤湿了一片，连带床单也是湿的，他下意识伸手摸了摸，身后那处汁液泛滥，甚至还在不停收缩。

李汶翰脑袋蒙了，嘉羿叫了他好几声他都没听见，等他反应过来的时候，眼泪已经滴滴答答往下掉了。

他抓着嘉羿的手臂，抽泣着小声说：“我不要做Omega。”

嘉羿没听清，附耳过去，李汶翰颤抖的气息喷撒在耳边，他一个字一个字说：“我不要做Omega。”

嘉羿整个人抖了两下，天知道他现在多想按着李汶翰的脑袋亲他，可是不能，他深吸一口气，难得地控制住自己周身的信息素，努力不让它们影响到李汶翰，然后小心翼翼的把他搂进怀里：“为什么呀？只有Omega才能和Alpha结合，它们俩可是世界上很珍贵的物种呢，特别是Omega，多优秀啊，没有Omega全世界的Alpha都得死光光。”

李汶翰说不清楚自己心里的害怕到底源自哪里，是对长久以来骚扰的厌恶，差点把虎子摔死的恐惧，还是体能退化之后再也不能游泳的不甘，或者其他的，数不完的东西。他在嘉羿怀里哭到整个人身体软成一滩水，可再怎么说不要也抵不过身体本能的影响。

他清楚地感觉到了自己身体的变化，空气里甜腻的香气，甚至变得异常敏感，主动追寻着仅余的几缕红茶香气。

嘉羿没办法，他本来就擅长说话，只好捧起李汶翰的脸轻轻吻他，从眼睛到鼻尖，替他把眼泪擦干，再一下一下浅浅地亲那双好看的唇。

他慢慢放出信息素来安抚李汶翰，直到人不哭了，靠在他肩膀上不说话的时候，嘉羿才俯身到他耳边，对他说：“我向你保证，Omega肯定不像你想的那样，你还可以练游泳啊，而且现在你长得这么好看，到高中不是有大把Alpha来追，等着被人捧到天上去吧。”

李汶翰半天没说话，嘉羿绞尽脑汁也想不出更多话来安慰他，只好像李汶翰揉他头发那样，轻缓地揉着李汶翰的脑袋。

“那你呢？”

“什么？”嘉羿被突如其来的提问冲昏了头脑。

“你会不会追我，然后把我捧到天上去？”李汶翰说话还带着哭腔，但听得出来他在努力冷静，并且郑重其事地问出这个问题。

嘉羿一下子笑开了：“那肯定的啊，我等着你长大和我结婚呢，咱们俩匹配度99%你不知道吗？”

李汶翰半信半疑：“这我怎么知道？不对，你怎么知道的，你是不是在骗我？”

嘉羿找不出理由解释，只好扔下一句：“我就是知道。”

他哄着李汶翰接吻，手指落在梦寐以求的身体上。李汶翰青涩的不像话，连眼睛都不敢睁开，睫毛颤抖着，身体也随着嘉羿的动作而颤抖，他很听话，嘉羿甚至不知道李汶翰原来还可以这么听话，叫他打开身体，他便毫无保留地打开，说想听声音，即使满脸通红他也不会忍着。

嘉羿也紧张，咬着唇，汗水顺着下巴落在李汶翰胸膛，他听见李汶翰在叫他的名字。

嘉羿。

嘉羿。

嘉羿。

嘉羿，你再不醒我头给你打爆！

\---

于是他醒了。

在家里的沙发上，电影刚刚放完，制作组的英文字幕还在滚动。虎子终于睡着了，暂时被安置在地毯上。他身上盖着一条毛毯，耳边是李汶翰软绵绵地怒吼：“我就知道不该让你点这个破香薰的！”

李汶翰发情了。

嘉羿突然意识到这个问题。

他半个人还深陷在梦境中，只有半个人迷迷糊糊地把李汶翰抱回卧室的床上。甚至欺身压上去时，嘴里说的还是：“不要怕，不会疼的。”

“你睡觉睡傻了？”李汶翰一个巴掌拍在他脸上，虽然不疼，但嘉羿还是吓了一跳，揉了揉眼睛才发现，自己不是在李汶翰的小房间里，而是在自家的大床上。

三年来两个人做过的次数不少，对彼此的身体都了如指掌，嘉羿照顾着李汶翰，想着今天总要让他叫出声来，像个Omega，而不是只会一味地忍耐，最后在自己嘴唇上留下一道流血的伤口。

嘉羿不知道刚刚那个梦是怎么回事，或许在另一个平行世界，年少的李汶翰还在经历那些，他见到的不多，却足够使他了解真相的残酷。

如果他没有出现，李汶翰会不会被打，虎子会不会死掉，甚至分化那晚他的Omega该有多绝望他连想都不敢想。

怪不得李汶翰选择变成现在这样。

他在Omega的好身材上烙下无数个轻柔的亲吻，心里有些庆幸，有些后怕，感谢命运，让现在的李汶翰遇见他。

嘉羿缓慢地进出，李汶翰喘息着问他：“你今天，嗯，怎么回事？”

嘉羿答非所问：“汶翰，我都把虎子接回来了，让我追你好不好？”

李汶翰分了神，被嘉羿顶的不小心泄出一两声甜腻的呻吟，他的指甲在嘉羿后背留下几道划痕，断断续续地说：“瞎说点什么乱七八糟的东西呢？”

“我就要，”嘉羿不由分说地咬着他的唇吻他，“我想和你谈恋爱，想保护你，想让你做我的大白兔奶糖，你要甜甜的。李汶翰，我想让你一直甜甜的。”

都说强扭的瓜不甜，可李汶翰不这么觉得。

他的Alpha胁迫他谈的这一场恋爱，一定会特别甜，像大白兔奶糖一样甜。

END


End file.
